Inferno
by Linger1536
Summary: He is allowing the rain to soak through his clothes, turning his hair into a curly mess; the shade of golden brown. He looks like the epitome of misery. "Can I be of service, My Lord?" she tentatively asks when he does not say anything. His blue eyes flashes dangerously as he turns his head towards her, and she swears she can see fires in them. "Don't ever do that again, Dare."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians **

"I'm curious about Cassandra."

His eyes flashes dangerously at the mention of a girl who has since long been gone but not forgotten. "What about her?"

Green eyes twinkle with a hint of amusement as she takes notice of his lips; set in a thin line, as if he is holding back a curse that would be resting at the tip of his tongue.

"She was cursed, right?"

"Correct."

A smile tugs at her plump lips and she has to bite down on them to keep them from curving upwards. "Because she wouldn't sleep with you?"

"Careful, Dare," he growls but she pays it no mind, her last name defining her so well in the situation they're in.

She waves his warning away. "Do you intend to punish all Oracles for her actions?"

The glare he sends her is daunting and then her long slim hands begins to wither before her eyes. It spreads as a tingling sensation through her body, not harmful but her throat contracts in fear at the agonising feeling of life slipping through her fingers. Black spots dance before her eyes as her chest heaves with the attempt of filling her lungs with oxygen that cannot make its way past the lump in her throat.

Her lips manage to form the words and she chokes them out wheezing; "My Lord."

The tingling slowly withdraws and she greedily gulps in lungfuls of air as her hands once again return to their youthfulness.

She does not dare to broach the subject again. It is months later that she begins to wonder if perhaps her words had a bigger impact than she expected. He acts odd with her, no longer the youthful and playful teenager she has grown accustomed to. There is a difference to him now, he is more broody … more adult like and he looks the part. The flirty teen is gone replaced by a smoothtalking man. He looks older than her now, she had thought that she had surpassed the age he preferred but now with him studying her with those brooding eyes she felt very much like a child, thousands of years younger.

Annabeth and Rachel had once decided to see how far the curse of the Oracle went. Percy had blanched at the idea but both Annabeth and Rachel agreed that a little flirting and kissing in a dark corner couldn't hurt. It hadn't gone well …

She had wound up at the end of the bar with a cute shaggy haired guy buying her drinks, and it hadn't taken long for his hand to end up on her knee and for her lips to brush against his. She had released a breath of relief when she wasn't zapped out of existent right then and there. It didn't take long for the guy's hand to slowly begin to slide up the length of her thigh towards the hem of her skirt, but as his fingers brushed the hem and tickled the sensitive skin a jolt of heat had spread through her body and her stomach rolled with nausea. She had slapped the guy's hand away with frantic movements and jumped away from him whilst backing herself up against a wall. Her arms were wrapped around herself, trying to hold herself together as her body burned with inferno.

He had been leaning against the bar, studying her with those eyes as he raised a glass of Bloody Mary to his lips. He took his time savouring the drink while the fire spread through her veins, burning her up from the inside. The last gulp of the drink spilled down the corner of his mouth which he carefully wiped away with the tips of his fingers and raised them to his mouth where he licked the drink up as if it was droplets of blood. He quirked a golden eyebrow at her, beckoning her to him and with trembling legs she made her way to him, her head hung in defeat. When she reached him he had grasped her by the chin, forcing her to look him in they eye. The sky blue was gone replaced by two burning fires which seemed to burn with the same intensity as the inferno inside her body. He swiped his thumb against the corner of her mouth, leaving a red bloodstain.

"I'll drop you off."


	2. Chapter 2

The day after the bar incident was a gloomy day and the sun was nowhere in sight as the rain pours down onto the ground in heaps. Rachel has taken shelter underneath a tree in central park, but it did not do much to protect her from the water. With trembling fingers she pulls her raincoat's hood down over her face, trying to protect it from the harsh gusts of wind that whips the rain against it. It is when she draws her knees up, hugging them to her chest and hides her face against them that she feels a warm presence next to her.

He is allowing the rain to soak through his clothes, turning his hair into a curly mess; the shade of golden brown. He looks like the epitome of misery.

"Didn't feel like grazing us with your presence today?" she ask nodding towards the sky.

He shakes his head, droplets of water flying everywhere. "Nah."

She studies him then with vary eyes; afraid that any second she might end up with a more terrible fate than Cassandra.

"Can I be of service, My Lord?" she tentatively asks when he does not say anything.

His blue eyes flashes dangerously as he turns his head towards her and she swears she can see fires in them. "Don't ever do that again, _Dare._ "

She opens her mouth ready to protest. "But..." she is at a loss of words. "But!" she protests, standing up so that she is towering over him which isn't wise but in that moment she does not care. "The Orcale has to be a virgin," she points an accusing finger at him, "because of you and your stupid pride!" His eyes are consumed by fire now and she can feel agitation roll off of him in waves which sears at her skin but she ignores it. "I didn't do anything that was even close to loosing it!"

He scoffs. "You think that will last?" he asks amused at her gullibility. "Trust me," he hisses as he leans in closer to her, "I know it won't and I'm merely preventing that from happening."

Her hands are balled into fists and they tremble with uncontrollable fury as she glares down at the God. "Kissing," she hisses, "is nowhere near losing my virginity!"

He rises to his feet and she has to tilt her head to meet his stealthy glare with one of her own. They must be an odd sight to the onlookers who had been brave enough to bear the weather but neither of them acknowledge the bemused stares they get.

"This discussions over." It is said with such definitely that she doesn't dare to protest instead she turns with an indignant huff with no intentions to see the God unless it is needed.


End file.
